Never forgotten
by white sparkey
Summary: Yuzuru Otonashi stumbles into Music room 3 and discovers the Ouran Highschool host club due to a turn of events Tamaki asks Yuzuru to join the host club, and entertain the girls at the school, during one school day Yuzuru hears a familiar tune hummed by an unusual looking girl, how does he know this tune, why does he feel this way, who is this odd girl!.
1. Goodbye

**Please read and review I always love feedback, even if its just saying I think this is a cool story thanks!**

**First chapter will just be about what happens in the last episode of angel beats.**

**Prologue/Chapter 1: **

"...Because I love you so much" the boy said.

"I love you!" He stepped forward and pulled her closer into a hug.

"I do." He said again.

The girl stood there quietly and rested her chin on his arm...

"Why won't you say something?" He asked.

"I don't want to..." She whispered.

"Why not?" He asked.

"...I have I tell you how I honestly feel, I think that I will vanish." she said quietly.

He gasped "But why?"

"I came here to tell you thank you, for all that you have done for me." She said

He stood there with her in his arm and looked down to her face "What do you mean?"

"My life... My life was extended because of the beautiful kind heart you gave me." She answered slowly touching his chest.

His eyes widened and he gasped confused.

"Even now you heart is still beating here, I feel it beating right here in my chest." she took her hands from his chest and lay it on her own chest.

"my only regret was that I was not able to thank the person that gave me my youth, I wanted to express my gratitude, that was my feeling, the lingering feeling, that made me wonder into this world." She said gently and looked up into his eyes.

"It can't be, I mean how did you know it was me." He cried.

"I noticed when I stabbed you in the chest, the first time, that you didn't have a heart." She said looking foward.

"But that alone doesn't..." He shouted

"You regained all your memories when you... fell asleep on my chest, you were listening to the rhythm of your own heartbeat." She said looking down.

"No way" He said astonished

She slowly turned round and smiled slightly. "Please..." She looked strait into his eyes. "Tell me.. repeat what you just said."

He gasped "No I won't... you'll disappear!" He cried.

She looked into his eyes and cried "Please!"

"No I can't. I can't do it!" he cried.

She called his name "Please!"

He stood for a second crying then looked up to her beautiful green eyes, trembling.

"please let me believe in everything you believed in." She whimpered

she smiled once again "Let me believe that.. life is worth living."

His eyes opened shedding tears, he trembled and looked at the one true person he loved.

she gently called his name.

Then he gently called hers.

He walked forward and embraced her.

"I love you, lets stay together forever!" He cried as she stood in his arms.

"Yes, thank you." She whimpered.

"Lets stay together forever and ever ok" He repeated.

"Ok" She answered.

"Thank you." She said.

"I love you" He whimpered.

"Right." She smiled as he tightened his grip on her.

"Thank you so much" She continued.

He cried louder and chanted her name. His tears slowly dripped down into her hair.

"Thank you for loving me." She whispered.

He clenched his teeth "please don't pass on!"

He yelled her name telling her not to leave him.

"Truly and deeply, thank you for giving my life to me." She whispered.

But then she was gone Yuzuru fell to his knees on the ground hitting his head on the concrete, he swiped the air hoping to find his one and true love He panted in shock Then cried to himself then looked up to the sky then screamed at the top of his lungs!

"KANADE!"

**This part made me cry so much! Tell me if you cried to chapter 2 will be coming soon!**

**Don't forget to review or I won't keep posting new chapters!**


	2. The first encounter

Yuzuru otonashi looked up to the large pink building it was his first day, he had gained a scholarship from his school to attend the elite high school for the wealthy and superior, he knew he was going to study his heart out here he wanted to work hard for his sister Hatsune, who had not long ago died from cancer he wanted to help those in need he would no longer sit on his butt all day, he worked hard to get here but now he would just work even harder.

Yuzuru walked up the stairs slowly look up the building looked so grand, but why pink he wondered. He stood on the stairs wondering if he should take the next step to his new life, he pulled a picture out of his pocket, the picture was of his little sister, smiling with the newest manga he had brought her, he wished he could have done more for her, he squeezed it tightly and felt his shoulder be bumped from behind.

He looked around behind to see a boy with blonde hair and almost purple eyes look back at him and smiled he had dropped his bag and his books had spilled onto the stairs.

"I am so sorry!" I said as I bent down to pick up the books.

"Oh don't worry about it" he smiled.

"You a first year?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm Otanashi Yuzuru." I answered and handed him his books.

He nodded "Tamaki Suoh, I can't help but notice you photo there is she your sibling?"

I looked down and realised I was still grasping the photo tightly. "Oh yeah, thats Hatsune, she actually passed away last year because of cancer."

Suoh looked a little surprised "Oh I am so sorry."

"Don't worry about it." I waved it off trying to look happy.

Suoh smiled, "Ok then I guess I'll see you around thanks for your help."

"Oh it was my fault anyway" I laughed.

Suoh smiled and called "Bye." And continued up the stairs.

I stood there a little surprised, maybe this school would not be like I thought it would, I thought everyone would be snooty, I guess not, well thank you Suoh you have given me the courage to continue up the stairs.

...

I sat down in my seat and wiped a sweat drop off my face, the bell had just rang seconds before I walked into the class.

The teacher stood up and chanted. "mina-san, ohayao gozaimasu"

The student all stood up and I followed their movements bowing. "Sensei ohayao gozaimasu."

The teacher smiled "Today we have a new scholarship student joining us", he signaled me to stand and said "This is Yuzuru Otanashi."

I saw in front of me to boys that looked Identical whisper behind another boy, "Do you think he will be like haruhi?"

The other one shrugged and caught my eye I quickly looked away, those eyes so piercing!

The teacher continued "Haruhi Fujioka, I would like you too be mr otanshi's escort for today."

Haruhi dipped his head to his teachers request. There was something about Haruhi that seemed different to most boys I just couldn't put my finger on it.

One of the twins smirked and whispered to haruhi "You two should both get on fine since your both commoners."

I saw Haruhi kick the twin under her desk and his face turned blue from the impact of the kick.

I smiled, _**she**_ seemed like a cool person, wait what am I thinking I mean**_ he_**seemed like a cool person!

later on the bell rang and Haruhi walked up to me, "hey I am Haruhi fujioka, I also got into this school with a scholarship if you were wondering?"

"Oh really?" I asked.

He nodded "There are not many scholarship students here so you must be quite smart."

Otanashi laughed "I wouldn't know about that."

Haruhi smiled "Ok then let me show you around the school then."

...

Haruhi showed me everything there was to see he was very precise, on showing me all the right things.

We kept walked until we arrived at a room that was labeled 'Music room 3'

I looked at haruhi confused as she sighed and she said "I guess I may as well show you the host club."

Haruhi slowly opened the doors and rose petals slowly floated around me as I looked into the room to see no only suoh, but also the two twins I had seen earlier.

"Welcome to the ouran host club, princesses."

Tamaki looked over at me and Haruhi surprised and said, "Otanashi what are you doing here!"

...

**End of chapter 2 hope you enjoyed, keep reviewing and I will keep posting sound fair!**

**Chapter 3 coming soon!**


	3. Welcome to the host club!

**Please remember keep reviewing! **

**here comes chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3:**

"Otanashi what are you doing here?" Suoh asked.

"I am guessing you have already met Otanashi, then Senpai."

Suoh nodded, "I met him at the front of the school, he was telling me about his..." Suoh suddenly stopped Otanashi realised he was going to say Hatsune but thought he might be hitting a soft spot.

Haruhi and the other boys looked questioningly but Suoh just waved it off "Don't worry about it."

Haruhi turned around to look at me and quickly said "anyway let me introduce you to the rest of the host club."

She pointed her finger to a taller boy with black hair and glasses and said "Over there is Kyoya ootori, same year as Tamiki suoh over there who you already know, he is the cool type."

Kyoya dipped his head and said "Nice to meet you."

Haruhi pointed her finger to the twins who were leaning on each other looking over confused.

"Those two are Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin, their twins as you probably guessed and their in our year, they are the little devil type." Haruihi finished.

All of a sudden the twins appeared right in front of my face and said "Look at that face he's pretty cute" Then one of them pulled my cheek and started inspecting my teeth but was knocked off by none other then Haruhi, who had thrown a punch at his face.

"Try ignore them." she said casually.

one of the twins rushed over and yelled "Hikaru!" holding him like he was dead.

Haruhi continued "That little guy there is haninozuka mitsukuni believe it or not he is actually one of the oldest here, he is the boy loleita type, everyone calls him Hani ."

Otanashi looked over shocked and he waved happily then ran up holding a pink bunny "Hi wanna hold Usa chan?"

"Uhh." Otanashi mumbled.

"Here you go." Hani stuffed the bunny into his arms then yelled "You look so cute!"

Otanashi passed the bunny back down to Hani.

Haruhi then pointed over to the tallest guy of them all now once again standing by Hani"That is morinozuka Takashi, he is the wild type, everyone calls him Mori."

He grunted "Hey." To otanshi awkwardly.

Otanashi nodded and then asked so what does that make you.

Suoh then quickly rushed over and yelled over enthusiastically making Otanashi jump. "WHAT A GREAT QUESTION!"

"Why Haruhi he is the natural!"

Haruhi sweat dropped in the corner.

"And of course thanks for asking I am Prince tamaki Suoh, Leader of the Ouran highschool host club the princely type!"

Otanshi nodded "I see."

Just then past the door her heard a tune he somehow knew, it sounded like a young girl was singing, he stood back to listen but the sound got dimmer he looked around desperately and yelled "I am sorry I have to go!" He ran but on the way knocked a table over a flung what looked like a gold tea pot and tea cups all on the ground smashing them to bits!

"Hey!" Kyoya yelled but he kept running.

He ran and ran to see the noise until...

...

Otanshi fell back to the ground and rubbed his head to see a younger looking guy wait why was that face so familiar!

He looked over to the other figure and saw a smaller sized kid in a boys uniform, he had short white hair and beautiful green eyes.

The boy also looked shocked to see him.

Otanashi stood up and extended his hand "I am so sorry about that."

He looked up and took his hand then spoke "No I am sorry." It sounded like he was trying to put on an accent, he had a very quiet gentle voice that sounded almost girly.

A tear suddenly came out of his eye and he yelled "I am sorry I have to go." But this time it had came out in a girls voice, and he was sure of it this girl was pretending to be a boy.

The girl stood and ran he tried to grab her shoulder but missed and the girl ran away at full speed.

"was she the one singing that song?" He whispered to himself.

All of a sudden he felt a hand grab his shoulder and he looked round to see no other then Kyoya and he growled you need to come back with us.

...

Otanashi arrived back at the club to see them sweeping up small pieces of gold from the tea set he had knocked over.

"I am so sorry!" he apologized.

"the apology does not pay us back Otanshi, that tea set was just about to be sold starting at 10,000,000 yen."

Otanashi's mouth gaped open.

"You don't have the money do you Yuzuru?" Haruhi asked.

Otanashi shook his head slowly.

"what are we going to Tamaki?" Haruhi asked.

"Don't you remember are little saying Haruhi? When in rome do as the romans do! Since you have no money you can pay with your body!" Tamaki said happily.

Everyone glanced round awkwardly.

"I mean pay it back with your good looks."

"Good looks?" Otanashi asked.

"Yeah I have been thinking about getting another host for a while now me and Kyoya discussed it, it would be good to earn a little more money and when the girls hear about a new host they will come rushing in right Kyoya?!"

Kyoya nodded "It doesn't seem like bad idea I guess."

Hakaru and Kaoru looked over to me excited then yelled "So we are getting a new host!?"

"Wait,wait, wait! What if I don't agree?" Otonashi asked.

"You have no choice you owe us remember?" Kyoya asked.

"Oh yeah." otonashi sighed.

"Welcome to the host club Otonashi Yuzuru!" The host club chanted!


	4. First day on the job

**Thanks for the review easter break is here so I might be able to write a little more through the holidays, any...**

**here comes Otonashi's first day on the job lets see how he goes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Angel beats or Ouran highschool host club.**

**Chapter 4:**

The school bell had just rang and the host club was fussing over me making me look good for the first day, I honestly didn't care if people thought I looked good or not I just didn't want to be fussed over by girls.

"5,4,3,2,1 Here they come!" Tamaki yelled all of a sudden almost thousands of girl Sprinted over to gather at the tables.

I sat down at a chair and began to pour myself a cup of tea Girls began to watch me drink and Suoh pushed 5 girls to come sit down with me and he announced "Ladies meet Otonashi Yuzuru the newest member of the host club!" The girls squeaked in excitement and I just sighed then miled politely. The girls squeeled hapily after I smiled maybe that was the wrong thing to do I thought.

"So Otonashi what brings you to Ouran Highschool?" One of the girls asked.

"I hear your a commoner!" Another squeaked.

"Like Haruhi?" One asked.

"I hear not many come here or they have a good reason to come here, what about you Otonashi?" The younger girl asked

"Well..." I started.

I saw all the host club members eyes watching me I had to come up with a good answer so i would just say the truth.

"Well I came here because of my younger sister Hatsune."

"What does that mean?" One asked rudely.

"Well she died last year because of cancer."

The girl took back her words and glued her eyes on me.

"I could have just given up on life and committed suicide, but I knew thats not what Hatsune wanted she would have wanted me to work hard and have a long good life, So at school I began to study harder, I wanted to do something great for her I wanted to help stop cancer and help those who were suffering the same fate as my sister, a few months ago I was in a train accident and I saved half of the people on the trains lives, I ended up in an acommer for a few months but I was offered a scholarship after the accident to enroll at Ouran, and so I want to stop cancer thats my story so far..."

All the girls were crying and hold handkerchiefs to their faces about 20 other girls had come to hear the story the other host club members look over to him sympathetically and tamaki even had tears in his eyes.

Otonashi smiled "So I'm going to try my hardest from now on."

Kaoru and Hikaru looked at each other and whispered to each other "I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you Kaoru, my life would have no meaning."

"Oh Hikaru." Kaoru sighed.

the girls around started to recover from the crying and were screaming in delight.

Haruhi who was now sitting by Tamaki listening to Otonashi asked, "So where abouts is your sister buried?"

Tamaki looked over questionably.

she is burred at the ouran memorial, graves.

Haruhi he smiled so is my mum.

Otonashi's eyes widened "your mum, died?"

Haruhi nodded sadly but I now shes in a better place now.

Otonashi smiled, "Same with Hatsune."

"So what about your parents." Haruhi asked curious, Tamaki als anxious to know.

Otonashi looked away and changed the subject quickly, "So is it this full everyday?"

Tamaki looked curiously at haruhi then back to Otonashi,"well its pretty full usually but I think sine we have a new host its even more full then usual," Tamaki chanted happily, forgetting about the parents thing before.

...

Otonashi waved good by to the guests and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Haruhi turned to Tamaki as he waved good bye to the guests, "So what do you think happened with his parents?"

"say what?" Tamaki asked "oh yes I remember my little princess."

Haruhi sighed, "Anyway what do you think happened."

Tamaki sighed "I don't know we seem to have far too many parents problems in this club." Tamaki laughed.

"Perhaps he will tell us when he is ready." Haruhi said and Tamaki nodded in agreement.

...

Otonashi walked through the park thinking about what had happened in the club, it sure was not exactly what he had hoped to do in ouran, but oh well in the other free time I get, I will study as much as I can, I wish I had more free time though...

suddenly a sharp pain hit Otonashi in the head and with in minutes he was blacked out.

...

"I guess it's impossible, I'm done with this dream." A pink haired girl cried.

"Don't give up." Otonashi yelled.

"Thanks for everything why have you been doing this anyway?" the girl asked as she began to walk away.

"well then, don't you want to pull this off keep at it to the end." Otonashi yelled as she began to swing the baseball bat.

"Me getting a home run is like a joke." She smiled.

"I'm happy even if i didn't make a home run since I got to move around so much, the way we practiced it was just so much fun, I had a blast playing baseball. Remember I couldn't move my body at all, so this was a bunch of fun." She laughed and began to stretch.

"So did everything come true?" Otonashi asked.

"Did what come true?"

"You doing what you wanted?" Otonashi asked.

"You were paralyzed." Otonashi continued.

the girl blinked and then said "There's one thing left.

"Whats that?"

"Marriage." she said unexpectedly, otonashi's eyes widened.

"Huh" Otonashi said in suprise.

"Its the ultimate happiness for a girl, but i couldn't do chores or laundry, I couldn't do anything on my own I was just some annoying baggage in the way, who would want to marry me, God is so cruel, he stole all my happiness away, he's such a mean god, he's such a big meanie."

"Thats not true." Otonashi said quietly.

"So then what maybe you would marry me." she said giving him an angry look.

"Ahh well... I" He stumbled.

"Well I'll marry you!" I blue haired boy yelled from the distance.

"Hinata?"

...

Otonashi opened his eyes awakening from the dream, That was a weird dream, what did she mean she couldn't she wasn't paralyzed anymore she talked as if it was in a different life.

"Hey you awake."

Otonashi looked up in shock...

"Hey i'm sorry I hit you with my baseball I'm Hinata."

Haruhi stepped out from behind him still in her uniform and smiled "you blacked out, don't worry your just at my house I heard you had an apartment somewhere close by and I was around the park when you were blacked out."

Otonashi was not paying attention to what Haruhi was saying he was too focused on hinata, and he seemed to be quite focused on Otonashi.

"Oto... nashi?" Hinata asked.

**Otonashi? Did Hinata remember something?**

**Thats chapter 4 hoped you enjoyed remember to review it helps a lot.**


End file.
